


The One Time Things Went Right

by Magnus_Babe



Series: The Three Times Jehan Prouvaire Was Fucked by Love and the One Time Things Worked Out. [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Double Dates, Drinking, F/M, M/M, Montparnasse is a good sport, Things go well for jehan ironically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnus_Babe/pseuds/Magnus_Babe
Summary: Jehan finally has a date that goes well, even after Montparnasse reveals his... unorthodox line of work.





	The One Time Things Went Right

**Author's Note:**

> LAST ONE!!!!!
> 
> Scream at me on tumblr: pastel-prouvaire.tumblr.com
> 
> Lots of love!!

In hindsight, Jehan should have been able to guess that going on a double date with Marius and Cosette wouldn’t have been the funnest of things. But the pairs puppy eyes was something she could never deny; no matter how much she wanted to. 

 

Of course, now seated at the restaurant Jehan wanted to actually do her own head in. It had started out fine; Montparnasse had came and picked Jehan up from her shared home and complimented the outfit that she had picked out-- even if he was very aware of the fact that none of the clothing should have actually meshed well, it was very pretty on Jehan.

 

Before they had left they spent awhile talking, laughing, and sharing a glass of wine. They had gotten to talking and somehow had gotten onto the topic of gender identity and Montparnasse had simply agreed to start asking for Jehans pronouns when they met up --Even after Jehan had said they/them rarely made her uncomfortable and she liked those most of the time.

 

Now, she breathed in deeply as the both of them made idle conversation with Marius and Cosette and while Montparnasse was polite and smiling, Jehan could tell he was about as bored as she was.

 

“So, Princess,” Montparnasse started looking over the drink menu. “What do you recommend to drink.”

 

“Well, I’d consider asking Jehan-” Cosette started before pausing and letting out a laugh. “You-..  _ were  _ talking to her. Sorry. I’ve never heard anyone use feminine pet names for her before!” She said happily as Jehan smiled. 

 

“Do you want something fruity or?” Jehan asked deterring further embarassment, pointing to two separate drinks; One was sweeter while the other certainly packed a punch. 

 

“Little Bird, that drink is basically straight vodka.” Montparnasse said as Jehan just grinned. 

 

“I know. I can’t drink it or someone will have to call Grantaire to carry me home.” She stated, leaning against Montparnasse’s arm. “It’s happened before. I was crying on the table and everything.” 

 

Montparnasse snorted and pat Jehans shoulder gently, pressing a gentle kiss to her temple. 

 

Things went on like that, the idle conversation, light laughs, sharing a few drinks, Montparnasse and Jehan sharing light but happy kisses as though the both of them had known each other far longer than they had. However the gear was switched when the topic of jobs had come up and Montparnasse had  put on metaphorical a mask. 

 

“Last week a girl came in and bought one of every flower!” Jehan said with a laugh. “Even the fake ones! She left with like forty it was actually very pleasant!” 

 

“That’s nothing, someone came in and asked to speak with a  _ man _ after I told her I was the manager! Can you believe that? A man!” Cosette exclaimed, laughing into her drink. 

 

Marius offered a grin and turned towards Montparnasse who was carefully avoiding mentioning his line of work; and it surely did not go unnoticed. “You’re awfully quiet over there. What are you? A professional Gangster? Run the Mafia?” Marius joked as Cosette and Jehan laughed, grins on all their faces.

 

Montparnasse picked up his drink without thinking and offered an only slightly dangerous smirk. “I actually run  _ a  _ Gang. Or… Mafia, Triad, Bratva. Depends on the names on our credit cards honestly…” He paused for a moment as Jehan looked at him with slightly wide eyes. “Or passports.” He said, making eye contact with Jehan, still smirking.

 

Jehan couldn’t tell what was going through Marius and Cosette's mind when Montparnasse said all that, but all she could see were bright flashing letters in all caps saying ‘He’s completely serious.’

 

Everything was silent for a long moment before the other pair laughed and Jehan looked at them like they had lost their minds. “Good joke!” Marius said with a grin. 

 

“Jehan, you should see the look on your face! He really got you!.” Cosette said, looking at Montparnasse with a pout. “Don’t do that to her too often. She’ll believe anything you tell her.”

 

“Hey!”

 

“Jehan I love you, but it’s true!” 

 

“I do not! You’re so rude!” She protested, shaking her head.

 

Montparnasse smiled and pressed his lips once more to Jehans temple, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. “I don’t think you’re gullible.” he said, that same knowing smirk back on his face and holy fuck if that didn’t seal the “You’re on a date with a criminal and shouldn’t be this interested” deal, she didn’t know what did. 

 

Once the conversation lulled into something else, Jehan slipped her phone from her pocket and sent a text to Montparnasse. 

 

‘Wow, it’s so weird that your family had some family emergency that happened right this second. How weird is that?’

 

When Montparnasse read the text he immediately pulled a face and cursed, pulling out his wallet. “My mother needs me to go and pick up my sibling from some party. I’m gonna leave this, you can just toss it on the way out. I was gonna cancel it next week anyways. Dinner's on me.”  He stated, putting a credit card on the center of the table. After a moment he offered a hand to Jehan who smiled and grabbed her purse. “Ready to ruin a perfectly good party?” He asked kissing her fingers 

 

“Completely.” She said, turning to say her goodbyes to Cosette and Marius who stood up to say their goodbyes as well. 

 

The second they were in the parking lot next to Montparnasse’s car Jehan tugged the taller man into a particularly rough kiss and Mont let out a slightly surprised noise as he put his hands on her waist, pulling away to press a series of light kisses to her lips. 

 

“Are you alright, little bird?” Montparnasse asked, running a light hand through her hair. 

 

“You should have led with ‘I run a crime ring.’” Jehan said wrapping her arms around his neck with a laugh. 

 

“I had no idea you were that into danger.”

 

“I like to live on the edge. Terrible dates just aren’t doing it for me anymore.”

 

“So I take it this isn’t a deal breaker for you.” 

 

“Oh god no.” She responded, moving to first muse her hands in Montparnasse’s perfectly styled hair. “If anything I think I really…  wanna make out with you in the back of the car.”

 

“...You're a strange.” Montparnasse said quietly, running a hand through her loose hair affectionately. “I think…” he continued, Jehan watching intently as his mouth wrapped around each syllable. “I'm going to enjoy our time together.”

 


End file.
